Heavenly Light PreCure
Heavenly Light PreCure also known as Heavenly Light Pretty Cure and HLPC is a Japanese anime series directed by Izumi Todo and created by CureKurogane. This series is about five young high-school students who use the power of the Saintly Rainbow Locks to transform into the Pretty Cure and fight King Shade, who is threatening to bring the world into a wasteland and a warzone. Synopsis Earth, the third planet of the Solar System. This planet is known by its blue seas, lucious nature, and humans living in harmony in different countries such as America, England, China, and yes, you name it... Japan. Everyone lived happily on Earth as it shown in its bright and shining colors, but there was another world that had the same attrubites... The Crescent Sky Kingdom, a magical world that is known by its shining colors and blooming happines coming from everyone, who lived in the land. Ruled under the control of Princess Lydia, the Crescent Sky Kingdom lived in peace. But then one day, things started to chance. Darkness loomed all over the kingdom, and soldiers started to invade followed by their leader, King Shade. King Shade is a dark sorceress who wants to change the world into a wasteland and a warzone. Not just at the Crescent Sky Kingdom, but also the Earth. He completelty darkened the land and enslaved everyone, and when all hope started to fade, Princess Lydia tells two fairies named Lily and Prism about the five legendary Pretty Cure and how they can defeat King Shade, but only when they possess five magical locks from within their hearts called the Saintly Rainbow Locks. As they were sent to Earth to find the Pretty Cure, they bump into Akazaki Hiro, a 17-year-old 2nd year and they were soon encountered by a monster called the Nikuma. And much of their surprise, Hiro vows to protect the Earth and awakens his Saintly Rainbow Lock, transforming him into Cure Sunrise, the Pretty Cure of Japan! Being joined by Aiya Manabu (Cure Charmant), Rakuraido Taiga (Cure Patriot), Kazeki Schuyler (Cure Magic), and Umizuka Junnosuke (Cure Hermes), these five Pretty Cure must bring back happiness to the Earth and the Crescent Sky Kingdom and defeat King Shade. Characters Pretty Cures * / Cure Sunrise ''':The hot-blooded main protagonist, who is 17 years old and in the second year of Yamakihara Public High School. Hiro is shown to be very helpful to other people and is skilled in karate, showing that he isn't a weak person at heart and at body. He sees the world as a peaceful planet and everyone coming together as one, no matter if theres disasters or tragedies. He can transform into Cure Sunrise, the Pretty Cure of Japan, making his theme color orange (red) and his element being fire. * / '''Cure Charmant : The second protagonist of the series. Manabu was born in France before the start of the series, thus making him very fluent in French. He enjoys being accompanied by girls, and would offer them advice on romance. But deep inside, Manabu is very understanding and would often encourage the others on staying strong and not giving up. He can transform into Cure Charmant, the Pretty Cure of France, making his theme color pink and his element being light. * / Cure Patriot : The third protagonist of the series. Taiga is a happy-go-lucky guy who was born in America before the series, making him fluent in English. Coming from New York City, Taiga is shown to be very sociable to everyone around him and isn't afraid to speak his mind. He can sometimes act over his head, which in result get scolded by Kazeki Schuyler. Bur deep down, Taiga is caring and cares about the world as much as Hiro does. He can transform into Cure Patriot, the Pretty Cure of America, making his theme color yellow and his element being electricity. * / Cure Magic : The fourth protagonist of the series. Schuyler or he's mostly called "Skye" was born in England before the series, thus also making him fluent in English. He is best friends with Rakuraido Taiga, and often scolds him for showing off most of the time. Schuyler moved from London and is shown to be friendly towards his friends and peers, however can have a bad temper when provoked. He is also shown to be a fan of fantasy novels, and is mostly seen with a J.K. Rowling novel when going to school. He can transform into Cure Magic, the Pretty Cure of England, atheme color is green and his element being wind. * / Cure Hermes : The fifth and last protagonist of the series. Junnosuke as born in Greece before the beginning of the series, making him very fluent in Greek. He is a calm and gentle young man, but he's shown to be very strict when it comes to academics, He spends most of his days writing poetry and isn't afraid to show off his writing skills. Junnosuke sees his friends as he second family, acting like an older brother to them, despite being in the same year together. He can transform into Cure Hermes, the Pretty Cure of Greece, making his theme color blue and his element being water. Crescent Sky Kingdom *'Lily' : A white lioness fairy with a pink/blue/purple ombre. She along with her brother, Prism fled the Crescent Sky Kingdom after King Shade attacked and has to find the Pretty Cure. *'Prism' : A silver-white lion fairy with a pastel rainbow ombre. He is Lily's older brother and is very protective of her. He and Lily left the Crescent Sky Kingdom to find the Pretty Cure. *'Princess Lydia' : A beautiful and strong princess of the Crescent Sky KIngdom. She believes that the world should live happily and has sent Lily and Prism to find the Pretty Cures, who awakened the Saintly Rainbow Locks. Shade Kingdom *'King Shade' : The main antagonist of the series. He is a dark sorcerer who despises happiness and peace all over the world and wants nothing but pure darkness and war. He has sent his minions, Praxia, Megas, and Titan to stop the Pretty Cure from foiling his plans, and steal their Saintly Rainbow Locks. The Shadow Three ''' are a group of three soldiers serving under the command of King Shade. They have the power to summon dark monsters called the Nikuma by saying "Turn love and happiness into hatred and war! I summon you, Nikuma!" :::*Megas' : The first soldier of the Shadow Three. :::*'Praxia : The second soldier and sole female of the Shadow Three. :::*Titan : The third and last member of the Shadow Three. *Nikuma' : The monsters of the week. They are created by the Shadow Three by replacing love and happiness with hatred and war within people's hearts. Their name means "hate" in Japanese. Minor Characters Items *'Saintly Rainbow Lock' : The Saintly Rainbow Lock or simply known as the '''Rainbow Lock' is the transformation device used by the boys to transform into their Pretty Cure forms. They must use the Prism Key to access the Locks and yell, "Pretty Cure! Heavenly Unlock!" *'Prism Key' : The series' main collectible items of the series. The Cures have their own Prism Keys to transform into their Cure forms while the other Prism Keys are used to restore the Crescent Sky Kingdom. Once they are all retrieved, they will bring the brightness back to the Kingdom, Locations Media Trivia Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Heavenly Light PreCure